I hate the new girls!
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Rebecca transfers to the school and says that she can kiss Yuugi while Tea tries to stop her. then someone else shows up. I suck at summaries! just read it. please? R&R...NO FLAMES! rated t for no reason. :
1. Rebecca

**Hey NEW STORY TIME sorry it took so long...MAJOR writers block. but I have an other fav show! good news that is! Also I'm calling Atem... Yami. NO FLAMES! R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH(but that would be awesome). . . "talking" .. .. .'thoughts'. ,/comunicating with Yami/**

**.**

**TEA'S POV**

** "Hey Yuugi! Wait up!" I called to my (rather short but getting taller) best friend, Yuugi Motou, as we left school.**

**"Oh, hey Tea, how are you?" He answered turning to face me as I ran up to him.**

**"I'm fine. Do you mind if I come with you to the shop? I love to see all the different games you have there! Even if I've seen all of them already!" I asked hopefully.**

**"No, I don't mind at all." Yuugi said, smiling.**

**We walked a few blocks to get to the shop. On the way we saw Joey, who looked busy arguing with random strangers...We continued on to the shop ignoring the arguing, but when I heard someone get punched and/or hit really hard with some kind of body part I saw Yuugi wince and grimince and imedietly decided to give a lechure on how to avoid fighting to Joey, which I know he will not forget. **

**"Ah, Hello Tea. Ho have you been?" Yuugi's grandpa asked when we entered.**

**"I've been great! How 'bout you?" I asked.**

**"Oh, my back has been hurting lately and I'm very tired...I'll probably go take a nap soon." He said, walking upstairs.**

**"Oh...Ok" I said, not sure how to respond. But he continued upstairs and didn't complain about my very lame answer. "Yuugi, I just remembered I have to...go now...bye!" I said suddenly leaving Yuugi very confused.**

**I bolted out the door and ran a few blocks, passing Joey on the way who was done beating up some dudes. **

**"Hey Tea, 'sup?" Joey asked in his Brooklyn accent.**

**"Hi Joey, I'm just going home. What did those guys do to make you beat them up?" I asked pointing at the uncontious people at his feet.**

**"That...is none of your business." He answered, slowly backing up until he ran away, streaming around the block.**

**'Boys' I thought. 'How do there minds work?'**

**When I got home I thought about why I left Yuugi's shop/house so suddenly. I had no clue why I did that... So I made my dinner then decided to do a little homework before I went to sleep.**

**.**

**YUUGI'S POV**

**'That was strange.' I thought when Tea ran out the door. 'Why would Tea have to leave so suddenly?' I decided to stop bugging myself about it and watch TV.**

**/Yuugi.. I think you should eat some thing./ Yami suddenly said.**

**"Why? I'm not hungry" I answered, but my stomach started rumbling.**

**/Told you./ **

**"Shut up" I answered and went to eat. **

**.**

**.**

**"Hey Yami, why do you think Tea left so quickly?" I asked that night when I couldn't sleep.**

**/I don't know Yuugi/ He answered bluntly.**

**"Do you think she just doesn't want to hang out with me anymore?"**

**/No, I believe she still likes you Yuugi. She probably just had something to do/ He said.**

**"Ok, good night, Yami."**

**/Good night/**

**.**

**TEA'S POV**

**When I woke up I got dressed, ate breakfast, and went off to school. When I got there I started to look for Yuugi, but I couldn't find him. He was pretty hard to miss with his multi colored hair and all. I saw Joey and Honda, but no Yuugi.**

**"Hey guys! Have you seen Yuugi?" I called to them.**

**"Yeah he is over there!" Honda called, pointing to where I saw Yuugi and... Rebecca! She was clinging to his arm like a little girl clinging to her teddy bear.. I guess.**

**I could tell Yuugi was not happy by the way he was trying to gently pry her off his arm. I was NOT happy! not at all. AND unlike gentle, cute, caring, Yuugi... I would not do things gently! Wait. did I just call him cute? I decided to think later, and act now. I ran to where they were.**

**"Rebecca, can you get off me?" Yuugi asked.**

**"Oh Baby! I wouldn't let go of you if the moon was about to crash into the Earth!" Rebecca relpied sweetly.**

**"Yuugi!" I shouted at him. He suddenly got a strange look on his face, ripped Rebecca off his**** arm, and ran somewhere else. I guess he knew what was coming. **

**"Hey!" Rebecca called after him. "Come back Sweetie! I don't bite!"**

**"But I do." I said. I don't know what comes over me when I see Yuugi with another girl. It just bugs me.**

**"Oh, hi! your one of Yuugi's FRIENDS right?" She asked, putting enphisis on 'friends'.**

**For some reason I was offended by this."No, I'm his best friend." I said. **

**"Oh, well I still out-rank you because I'm his GIRLFRIEND!" She said, while rubbing it in my face.**

**"Your not his girlfriend. You've never kissed." I said, knowing Yuugi would never kiss...that.**

**She huffed and said "Maybe not YET. But when I taste his sweet lips you'll be sorry!" and with that she left.**

**After that I made a mentle note to keep an eye on Yuugi when he was around Rebecca...and then it suddenly stapled together in my brain, I loved Yuugi Motou.**

**.**

**YUUGI'S POV**

**'I hope Rebecca is ok.' I thought. Not that I acually liked her at all. She was very annoying.**

**/I'm sure Tea didn't hurt her... a lot/ Yami said reasuringly.**

**'Your probably right' **

**He stayed silent for a few minutes until he said /You love her don't you... Tea, I mean/**

**"What? N..no." I studdered, hoping he hadn't noticed, but I could picture him smirking at me.**

**/Whatever you say/ He said, dout in his voice.**

**"Shut up" I said quietly.**

**/Thats the worst comeback ever/**

**"Whatever. I'm hungry" I said changing the subject, and I went to eat at a fastfood resturaunt.**

**.**

**TEA'S POV**

**At school I looked around for Yuugi, but when I spotted him Rebecca was with him again. I saw her hug Yuugi, cling to him, and occationally kiss him on the cheek. He kept trying to get away from her but she wouldn't let him go. I decided to watch, so I sat against a tree to wait until she tried to acually kiss him, then I would come to Yuugi's rescue. Until then I watched Rebecca fail at life. **

**Rebecca pulled Yuugi over to the wall and then, sadly, Yuugi was cornered, nowhere to run. Then she kept kissing his face. I started to walk over there when the bell rang. Yuugi, who was very happy the bell rang, bolted away from Rebecca and ran towards me. He walked into the school mumbling about a stupid screwed up girl that likes to mess with his head. I giggled at that and he looked at me with his gorgeous purple eyes, I blushed and looked away.**


	2. The OTHER new girl

**(Hey! SECOND CHAPTER! yeah! good for me. I rock. NO FLAMES! R&R enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh. :) (but i made up a character, Senava Doricevil)**

**.**

**TEA'S POV**

**"Hey Tea, did you hear another girl is transfering to our school?" Joey asked, thinking about something. Probably how pretty she will be.**

**"Yeah I heard. She's coming today right?" I asked.**

**"Yea! I hope she is hot!" Joey said. I was right.**

**Just then the bell for first period rang. Joey went to Social Studies, Honda went to Science, and me and Yuugi went to Math. We entered the classroom and sat at our desks. Mine was two desks behind Yuugi's. **

**"Ok class, as you know a new student was transferred here. Please welcome Senava Doricevil!" the teacher said and a girl about the size of Yuugi ( who grew 5 inches taller) came in. She was fairly pretty, she had shiny black hair, green almond-shaped eyes, a beautiful smile, and of coarse she was wearing the school uniform, but she made it look good. Every boy (including Yuugi) stared at her, but she was smiling at one person in particular, Yuugi... 'Great' I thought, why must he be so appealing to EVERYONE?**

**"Hello, I'm Senava, I'm having a party at my house! Your all invited if you want to come! I'll give you directions!" She said in a pretty voice that suited her perfectly. Everyone cheered, I guess that means everyone is going.**

**"Ok, you can sit next to... Yuugi Motou." The teacher said, pointing at Yuugi. Senava walked over to the empty desk and plopped down in the seat, she turned, smiled sweetly at Yuugi, who blushed slightly, then turned back to her work.**

**I DID NOT like this girl. Not one bit, but if Yuugi was going to her party then I was going too, to keep and eye on him. .**

**After school I walked home with Yuugi, Rebecca kept her distance but I could tell she was waiting for me to leave, so I walked with Yuugi until he was at his house. Then I went home to get ready for Senava's party. I was going to wear a short dress, but decided to where a fancy-ish shirt with a skirt that went a little above my knees. **

**When I got there I found out she had made the right choice with clothing. Almost all the girls were wearing skirts and the boys were wearing casual cloths. I spotted Yuugi, He was talking to Senava. I felt a burning rage coming and I tried to contain it. **

**"Hey, Yuugi!" I shouted over the music and shouting. He turned and smiled, which made my heart flutter.**

**"Hey Tea! Come here!" He shouted back. So I walked over. "Senava, this is my best friend Tea." I whinced at the word 'friend'. **

**"Hello Tea, you already know me." Senava said, smiling.**

**"Hi" I said bluntly.**

**"Hey Tea are you thirsty? You want something to drink?" Yuugi asked.**

**"Yeah kind of." I answered, realizing how dry my throat was.**

**"Ok, I'll go get something!" And with that he was gone.**

**"Does Yuugi have a girlfriend?" Senava asked as soon as he was out of sight.**

**I was kind of shocked by this. I mean, just asking that out of the blue? So I thought, was Rebecca his girlfriend? No. "No he doesn't. Why do you ask?"**

**"I just...wanted to know..." Senava said nerviosly.**

**"Ok, I'm not stupid. Spill it." I said, not fooled by her tone.**

**"Well, you got me! I kinda like him." She answered, blushing slightly.**

**Rage poured through me veins, but I didn't lose control. "Oh, well, thats...nice." I said trying to contain my anger. "But you should know you have competition. Rebecca likes him too, and she doesn't bother to hide it."**

**"Oooh, excitement! This could end happily, or sadly! I love drama!" Senava said excitedly, clapping and jumping up and down.**

**Then Yuugi came back with a glass of punch. "Here Tea." He said, handing me the glass.**

**"Thanks." I replied, drinking the liquid.**

**"You ok Tea? You look strange." He asked clearly noticing me trying not to burst with anger.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said, putting a fake smile on my face.**

**"Ok, I'm going to look for Joey and Honda." Yuugi said and walked away.**

**Just then a bunch of dudes came up and practically attacked Senava with questions, and she walked away.**

**I left too. I went to sit on the couch and admired Senava's house. It had 4 guest rooms, 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large livingroom, and an enormous kitchen. Most people were in the kitchen and the livingroom. A bunch of people were on the balcony droping large objects such as a plastic vase, a lamp, and, for some resaon, pillows. I had no idea why they were doing that, and I didn't want to know.**

**"YAHOOO, I'M NEVER GONNA LEAVE!" a random guy shouted, and he ripped off his shirt and jumped off the balcony, landing (luckily) on the pile of pillows.**

**Then I saw Yuugi talking with Joey, I also saw Rebecca walking slowly towards them. 'Oh poo' I thought, just as Rebecca tackled Yuugi with a hug. Yuugi was very suprized and he fell down, Rebecca landing on top of him. Joey decided to flee, leaving Yuugi all alone to deal with...her. But, suprizingly, it got worse! Senava came over and helped Yuugi to his feet, leaving Rebecca on the floor. Then she led him away to the corner of the livingroom and started talking to him. She occationally touched his shoulder or his cheek and let it linger there.**

**I couldn't take it anymore! I snuck behind the wall and listened to their conversation...**

**"Thanks for getting me away from her, she is very annoying!" I heard Yuugi say.**

**"Oh, I didn't mind! I could tell you were uncomfertable." Senava responded, sweetly.**

**"YUUGI!" Rebecca suddenly shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HER! YOUR MY BOYFRIEND!"**

**"No, Yuugi doesn't have a boyfriend." Senava answered calmly.**

**"How do YOU know?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Tea told me." She said and Yuugi looked kind of hurt. I wonder why?**

**"Well if he wasn't my boyfriend, would I do this?" Rebecca asked. She went up to Yuugi, grabbed him, and before he relized what was happening, she kissed him. On the lips. Yuugi froze, staring straight ahead. When Rebecca pulled away he continued to stare at nothing. Senava huffed and walked away. Rebecca was smiling very brightly. She skipped away looking very pleased with herself. **

**I walked up to Yuugi, who was still staring, after they were gone. "Yuugi?" I asked waving an arm in front of his face. "are you ok?" Yuugi seemed to come back to life.**

**"I have to go now." He said and started to leave. I suddenly grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned, I blushed and let go of his hand. **

**"Can't you stay?" I asked. "Just a bit longer?"**

**He sighed, "Ok, just for a little while." and he walked away to the fridge, for food.**

**I made up my mind to tell him how I felt, and I would do it at this party.**

**Then I saw Senava walk up to Yuugi, she talked to him and he spoke too. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw Senava leaning closer and closer to Yuugi. I started to run towards them, but I was too late. Senava kissed Yuugi and he froze (again). I stopped too, and watched. This was longer than the one with Rebecca. Senava wrapped her arms around Yuugi's neck and deepened the kiss. Yuugi continued to do nothing. Then I saw Rebecca, she just arrived, and she dropped the glass she was holding. She ran up to Senava and pushed her down. Yuugi just stood there as Senava and Rebecca argued over him. I walked up to him and pulled him aside, it was now or never.**

**"Yuugi?" I asked, and he came back to Earth.**

**"Yeah Tea?" He asked.**

**"Listen, I know this is probably the worst time to tell you... but I promised myself I would so here it goes. I don't know if you know this, but I've always hated it when you talked to other girls, and I never knew why. A few days ago I relized why I always got so upset, it was because I thought of you as more than I friend. I.." I was cut off by Yuugi, as he leaned forward and kissed me. A shock of warmth spread through my body as I felt the warmth of his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I deepened the kiss as I got over the shock and kissed him back. At last he pulled away.**

**"I love you Yuugi Motou." I said getting to my point.**

**"I love you too." He said and kissed me again, shorter this time.**

**.**

**YUUGI'S POV**

**'YES FINALLY!' I thought to myself.**

**/I knew you liked her/ Yami said and smiled.**

**'Shut up' I said to him.**

**/You have to get a better comeback./ He said.**

**'Whatever.'**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**o.O.o**

**Was it good? please tell me it was good! I'm happy with it. :) R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! please?**


End file.
